


Excuse me?

by Anie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吧唧怀孕梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个和平的、美好的、正常且充满生机的纽约冬日的午后。

虽然地上的积雪已经积了很厚一层，花园里的喷泉也已经结了冰，掉光树叶的树木上只留下孤零零的鸟巢，风卷起积雪在肌肤上刻下重重一刀并且在耳边尖叫着逃离，但这完全不影响Coulson在浏览完局内各位人员更新的动态后，擦干净院子里的椅子坐在上面享受阳光。

Fury正在南半球度假，更新的动态附带的照片里，Fury正穿着衬衫在空调房里吃水果，窗外骄阳似火。

Coulson一点也不羡慕，谁让他在五次闯入Tony家里给他布置任务引起了Tony的不满，让Jarvis远程切断了Coulson家里的总电路。现在他不得不从冷冰冰的室内跑到室外，在寒风中给保修人员打电话，让他们尽快来修电路。

所以他看到Fury动态他真的一点也不羡慕。一点也不。

 

在他看到第六只鸟从远处飞回到树上的窝里时，门铃响了。

谢天谢地。

Coulson打开了门。但看到的不是心心念念地维修人员，而是金发的美国队长Steve Rogers。

“Cap，现在是休假时间……“所以有什么事情等上班再说吧你看行吗。

“我想请假。”Steve非常冷静，条理清晰，表情肃穆，“还有Bucky。”

“请多久？”Coulson对Steve采取无理由包容政策，他侧身让Steve进来，关上还在对室外的冷风敞开怀抱的门。

“八个月到十一个月。”Steve随着Coulson来到客厅，电路被切断了，而冬日的阳光并不那么充足，所以客厅的光线非常暗。

Coulson向手心呵了口气，暖了暖手，打开了电脑，输入指令，进入他的权限范围内。略微冻僵的手指活动起来不是那么灵活，Coulson调出界面的时间也不断的延长。

“这假期有点长，Cap。”Coulson叹了口气，敲击键盘打开一个任务文件，“快要出任务了。”

“我知道。“Steve摊摊手，无奈地说，“但是有些问题，需要时间解决。”

“什么问题？”Coulson极其忧愁，他刚刚用自己家的总电路换来了Tony的合作，现在竟然在最不可能出岔子的美国队长这儿卡住了。他不可能允许这么长的假期的。要知道，上一次请这么长时间假的人回来后直接办了退休手续。

“Bucky怀孕了。”Steve叹了口气，指尖无意识地敲击着细密钢材制作的桌面。

“哦。Bucky怀孕了。”Coulson无意识地重复了一遍，等冻僵的大脑慢慢消化这个信息后，全身一紧，抬头不可思议地看向那个看起来非常尴尬的队长，“对不起，请问Bucky is pregnant这三个词，我听错了哪个吗？”

“……没有错误。”Steve难得地有些难为情，他脸上竟然出现了可疑的红晕。

“……劳驾，Bucky是James Buchanan Barnes吗？您目前的伴侣？”

“是的。”Steve抿了抿嘴，从身上穿的便衣口袋里拿出了一张打印好的纸，“Bruce已经检查过了，这是他出示的证明。”

Excuse me???

“这怎么可能？”Coulson虽然极力想保存住作为一个局长的处变不惊的形象，但这信息量确实有点消化不完，所以他甘心承认失败并且勇于探索正确答案。

Steve没有说话，但他诚恳地表情已经足够回答一切问题。

Steve也问过这个问题，他在Bruce得出结论时还以为是实验过程除了偏差。然而Bruce说Bucky曾接受过改造，或者注射过什么东西，无论如何，还有什么是不能发生的呢？ 

Coulson都不记得自己是怎么颤抖着手接过那张叠的整整齐齐的纸张，他觉得这个世界是不真实的，他是不是在做梦？

Coulson哆嗦着手指打开纸张，掠过上面一系列数据，直接看向最后的结论——已证实，James Buchanan Barnes确实怀孕。

出于各方面考虑，S.H.I.L.D给Bucky的身份仍然是他的旧名字，由此表明对Winter Soldier最诚挚的欢迎。

当然Winter Soldier本人有没有感受到诚意那就不是S.H.I.L.D能控制的了。

“Winter Soldier现在在哪儿？”Coulson用最后一根冷静的弦问Steve。

“他还在Bruce的实验室里……”Steve苦笑着，“我建议还是暂时不要去找他，他现在不是很舒服。”

Coulson揉揉眉心：“我顶多给你一周的假，Cap，我想你们和我，都应该冷静一下。我等会儿会把休假手续发送到权限通知里。”

 

复仇者联盟的大厦里，虽然灯火通明温暖如春电路正常运转，但依旧笼罩着低气压。

“去和他说句话吧，他都一整天一言不发了。”Bruce推了推眼镜，戳了戳正在处于低压范围较远处的沙发上吃零食的Tony。

“为什么是我？”Tony瞥了一眼Bruce，“你要知道，我可没带我的战甲宝贝儿们，这太危险了，我不干。”

“起码得让他离开我的实验台。”Bruce简直要哭了，“我还有一堆实验任务没有进行。”

Tony 把袋子里最后一点果干扔到嘴里，他拍拍手站起来，派派Bruce的肩：“伙计，不得不说，如果你执意让我去的话，我谈成了，你的实验台保住了，Cap的心 肝儿和他心肝儿肚子里的孩子也保住了，一旦失败了，你的实验台、Cap的心肝儿肚子里的孩子、甚至我都保不住了。你真的确定要我进行危险指数破表的任务 吗？”

“哦还是算了吧。”Bruce举手示意放弃这个提议，“万一出现什么事故，Jarvis会切断我实验过程中的数据连接传送的。”

Tony耸耸肩，把沙发往后挪了挪，到达远离那个低气压中心又还仍在视野范围内的最佳位置——将沙发抵着实验室另一边的墙。

“听说发生了什么事情特地前来表达关怀”的Clint和“代表复仇者大厦全体女员工以及全美国人民对最看好的情侣的祝福”的Natasha也曾来探望过，不过感受到低气压气氛后，纷纷以“啊我的箭筒没有擦干净”和“我要去试试新的紧身衣”为由离开了。

Tony也想凭借着“调试新研发的战甲”这种无可挑剔光明正大的理由离开实验室，结果Bruce拿出了一大包果干。

没错，Tony心甘情愿的承认，这就是他最喜欢吃的。他还因吃这个果干过于频繁，让Jarvis不得不指使Dummy藏起了他所有的零食。

 

“受复仇者大厦全体女员工青睐和被全美国人民最看好的情侣之一”的Steve办理好暂时休假手续后，急忙赶到实验室。

“啊，瞧。”Tony将已经从头到尾看完每一个字母的包装纸团成一团，精准的投入垃圾桶内，“拿盾牌的自由女神来了。”

Steve匆匆地向两人点点头，暗金色的短发由于过于匆忙，被风吹的乱七八糟，他问：“Bucky在哪儿？”

“那儿。”Bruce指了指距离这个沙发有一个实验室长度的紧贴着另一面墙的实验台，起身去桌前用马克杯接了一杯刚热好的牛奶，递给Steve，“来一杯吗，Cap？”

“感激不尽。”Steve接过马克杯，向坐在实验台上的Bucky走去。

希望那个杯子还是完整的。Bruce望着Steve把马克杯放在Bucky身边的影子，内心捂着脸狂吼，这可是崭新的限量的杯子。

“走吧。”Tony拍拍此时内心戏十分复杂的Bruce的肩，和他走出实验室，还非常诚恳地问：“我应该请一个雕塑师做一个自由女神版的美国队长，还是做个胜利女神版的？”

 

Steve走近Bucky，对方正孤零零的坐在实验台上。

“Bucky，”Steve把热牛奶轻轻放在Bucky身旁，杯底与实验台碰撞发出清脆的响声，“还难受吗？”

Bucky一直低着头，听到Steve的声音后全身一抖，整个人往后瑟缩了一下。

Steve向前迈出一步，轻轻抱住Bucky。由于Bucky坐在实验台上，所以他的脑袋正好可以贴在Steve的胸膛上，他听着Steve平稳的心跳，像是轻松的鼓点，带动着他的心跳的节奏。

“还难受吗？”Steve将下巴抵在Bucky发顶，蹭了一下，轻声问。温热的呼吸和Steve周身散发出的清爽的香气席卷了Bucky所有感官认知，掠过他的领空。

“不呕吐了。”Bucky埋在Steve胸膛前，布料摩挲着脸颊有些发痒，他的嗓音还是有些哑，但很放松，“但头很痛，腰很酸。”

“我知道，我理解。”Steve的手轻轻抚着Bucky的后背，动作轻柔的像是对待一件珍宝，“我们先回家去，好吗？或者我们在这里休息一会儿，我陪着你。”

Steve知道Bucky多么难受，他从晚上就意识到Bucky间歇地颤抖，虽然Bucky极力忍耐着，但他汗湿的手掌和紧抿的唇角暴露了一切。 Steve以为是脑损伤的后遗症，所以他尽力地安抚着Bucky，让他舒服些，让他平复下来。然而这并没什么效用。清早Bucky开始呕吐，他躲在洗手间 里不出来，直到吐不出什么东西了，还趴在马桶边沿，恶心感从胃的底部向上翻腾，他全身酸痛。

“给我打一针镇定剂好吗？”Bucky沙哑着嗓子，额上的冷汗不停地滑落，带着由于呕吐产生的生理性泪水，“求你。”

Bucky从来不请求，无论是军人Barnes中士还是Winter Soldier。

Steve最终还是给Bucky打了一针镇定剂，曾经可以稳稳地拿着盾牌和指挥着队伍的手不停地颤抖，因此在针尖刺入的时候，Bucky皮肤下面涌出一滴血珠，与 汗水混合交缠，到了手腕处落到地面上，被汗水稀释的血珠在洁白的地面上十分明显。Bucky的略长的头发也仿佛失去了生机，Bucky虚脱地喘着气，接连 不断的呕吐感让他疲惫不堪。Steve的心也跟着揪着疼，但他什么都做不了，他第一次觉得自己什么忙都帮不上，他只能抱着Bucky，不停地重复着对不起。

 

Bucky的怀孕来的意料之外猝不及防，而且怀孕体征也非常异常。Bruce说Bucky的身体机能因为新的生命体的存在而不断地消耗瓦解，然后进行重 建。新的生命体打破了Bucky原有的平衡，使整个身体机能都处于一种完全失衡的状态，所以Bucky的初期因为没有适应新的生命体而反应剧烈。

“听我说，”Steve将热牛奶递给Bucky，吻了吻他的侧脸，“你正在接纳他，或者她，而你的身体又在排斥，等排斥期过去了，你就会舒服一点，相信我。”

Bucky捧着牛奶杯，静静地看着Steve充满担心的神情，想说现在已经很好了，起码没有那杀人一样的呕吐感，只是该死的头痛还没有消除。可头痛又算得了什么呢？曾经的时候头痛对他就像喝水一样正常。

但他什么都没说，他不想让Steve有额外的担心。

他还是啜饮了一口热牛奶，鲜醇的奶香从喉间将温暖带到四肢百骸，他感受到之前好像冷冻住的血液开始汩汩流动，每一个感官都在醒来。

这不是任何夸张。他经历了漫漫寒冷的长夜，但凡一根火柴的光亮就足以让他感受到一整个壁炉的温暖。

“睡一觉，就好了吗？”Bucky低头看向自己还尚是平坦的小腹。

“睡一觉就好了。”Steve握紧Bucky没有拿牛奶杯的金属手掌，承诺。

Bucky抿紧嘴唇，沉默地点点头，头痛感还在一阵阵的袭来，他闭上眼睛，细长的眼睫投下一片阴影。

Steve安静地陪着他，实验室里冰冷的空气都仿佛温柔成了缱绻的月光。

不知道过了多久，Bucky的头痛减缓了许多，杯中没喝完的牛奶渐渐冷却，他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是Steve的眼睛，倒映着Bucky的影子。

Bucky将杯子放到一边。

他轻声问：“那么是他，还是她呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

如果硬要说的话，Bruce从身体到灵魂再到内心里住的那个Hulk都是拒绝给Bucky做身体检查的。

虽然那个限量马克杯保持了它原有的姣好的面容，而不是一堆碎片——哦不，这不值得感激，只能说杯子命太硬了。

“Please…”Steve在电话那边有点焦急地劝说着，“他需要这个。”

Bruce将手里调配好的药剂封存在试管里，再将试管放到试管架上，他推推眼镜，一脸无奈地询问：“那么Mr.Barnes现在感觉怎么样？疼痛感还激烈吗？”

“不是很激烈了。这是个好消息。但是他还会头痛，但不频繁，持续时间也不长。感谢你的药和建议，非常有用。”提到这一点，Steve声音有点愉悦，“希望能再检查一下Bucky的身体，如果没有什么大问题的话，我想我们会度过一个比较好的假期。”

“恭喜。”Bruce叹了口气，从沙发上捞起外套，对Steve说，“好的，没问题，让他来吧。”

Bucky的疼痛感下降了对谁来说都是个好事。其实Bruce还是很喜欢这个沉默的战士的，但他对一切外在事物都很敏感，非常敏感，而且长年杀手生涯积攒下浓重的戾气让Bruce望而却步。

但是Steve觉得Bucky什么样子都是温柔可爱的。

天啊，恋爱中的人们。

Bruce给Tony打了个电话，试图劝说Tony也来实验室。然而Tony明确的表示拒绝与他受苦受难：“如果你让我去修Bucky的金属臂，我是乐意的，毕竟我对机械有研究，然而生物医学是你的范畴，好吗？”

“实在太好了。”Bruce露出会心的微笑，“那就检修一下金属臂吧。”

当Steve带着Bucky进入实验室时，Steve表达了对Bruce和被强行邀请来的Tony诚挚的感谢。Bucky穿着一个灰色外套，戴着一个棒球帽，口罩把下半张脸裹得严严实实，左手塞到外套口袋里。

Bucky的目光一直盯着地面，直到Bruce和Tony跟他打了招呼——那种根本不期待任何回复的招呼，既不尴尬又不疏离——才抬起头来打量了两人一眼，微微点了点头。

“我的老天。”Tony在Bucky与Steve随着Bruce走远时，诧异地说，“Jarvis，你看到了吗？他在对我点头，我是不是应该给他个热情的拥抱什么的？”

“据我所见，Sir。”Jarvis的声音在他入耳式通话器里传出，“Mr.Barnes看起来并不希望您能拥抱他。”

 

Bucky对这种白色的检查床非常抗拒，还有白色医生服，他那混乱而碎片化的记忆里有着太多不美好的东西。所以他坐在床边迟迟不肯躺下去。

Steve在安慰他，他坐在Bucky的身边，紧紧地揽着Bucky绷紧的肩膀，在他耳边轻柔地说话。

Bruce对这一切熟视无睹，他在旁边调试着仪器，Tony跟过来让Jarvis把一些数据输入，然后对屏幕上的数据进行整合列出参照表。

Bucky最终还是躺到了检查床上，紧闭着眼睛，全身肌肉紧绷，左手紧紧握着，像是在忍受巨大的痛苦。

Steve就守在旁边，给Bruce打了个可以开始检查的手势，整个实验室非常安静，除了仪器运作时的沙沙响声。

“还好吗？“Steve给Bucky接了一杯热水，Bucky捧着杯子，热度从掌心温暖着他，他的脑海里还是一片混乱，痛苦的记忆像是要把他溺在深海中，他涣散地视线找不到焦点。

“我很好。”Bucky被Steve的声音唤回心神，他紧抿了一下唇，看向Steve，说。

Steve知道Bucky肯定不好，他苍白的脸色与紧皱的眉头验证了这一切。但Bucky不需要Steve的过分保护，Steve不得不承认，Bucky比他想象的要强大很多，他不拒绝Steve的关心，但他也不接受Steve刻意的爱护。

他曾经是无条件保护Steve的James Barnes，现在是Winter Soldier，虽然他知道他Barnes的身份又得到了认可，但他永远不会成为Barnes，那个来自布鲁克林的中士。

 

“检查结果……”Bruce看着屏幕上的一个个曲线图，“一切正常，头痛是因为那个协助恢复记忆的药物导致的，最近可以暂时停一下。心跳频率……过于快了，这归结于他对检查过程的抗拒心理。最值得说明的是，那个婴儿找到了自己的位置，初段孕期生命体还没有形成鲜明的特征，过段时间就好了，Bucky的身体机能还在一定程度的衰减，但与那个生命体的容纳程度也有所上升，目前是趋于稳定的。”

“有什么注意事项吗？”Steve皱着眉听完，松了口气，问。

“最近可能会出现些新的情况，比如说情绪不稳。但不影响行动力，等过段时间胎儿成形，我们再仔细研究。”Bruce把检查结果打印出来，放在一个档案夹里，在上面签上自己的名字，“Tony说会检查一下机械臂。”

Steve和Bucky在Coulson那里取得了一个短期休假。

Bucky虽然对这个突如其来的怀孕事件由最初的抵触稍稍转变了态度，但他还是不喜欢这个感觉，他总是刻意地想忽视肚子里孩子的存在，并努力表现的自己一切正常，怀孕并没有丧失他的行动力。

所以Steve提出想带他出去透透气，Bucky也没有表现的非常拒绝。虽然他更希望在家里呆着。

这两天纽约的天气不是很好，已入深冬的冰冷干燥的空气被一场又一场大雪浸湿，有时候还会刮风，呼啸的寒风把树杈上积攒的雪带到空中，然后狠狠的摔在地上。

Steve有高于常人四倍的御寒能力，但为了不显得过于特立独行，他还是给自己和Bucky裹上了厚厚的衣服，还给Bucky又围了一条围巾。

Bucky讨厌被裹得严严实实的臃肿的感觉，这让他觉得难以呼吸，围在脖颈上的厚围巾仿佛是一条巨蟒在慢慢缠紧他，他用手狠狠拉了一下围巾，围巾松了一些，像是松松垮垮地挂在上面的一个项链或者别的什么东西，这让Bucky好受不少。

当Steve把帽子拿来想给Bucky戴上时，Bucky躲了一下，帽子边沿在他的头发上蹭了一下。

“外面很冷，Bucky。”Steve拿着帽子，“如果穿得太少，会感冒。”

“不会感冒。”Bucky乱糟糟的头发让他像一只炸毛的猫。

“真的不戴吗？”Steve耐心地又问了一遍。

Bucky看着那个线织物嫌恶地摇了摇头。

Steve勾起嘴角，微笑着整理了下Bucky的围巾，顺了顺Bucky的头发，将帽子放进携带的包里：“我把帽子带上了，如果冷的话，一定要跟我说。”

Bucky眨眨眼，Steve当做他是默认了。

他们去了布鲁克林，曾经身板还很瘦弱的Steve Rogers和他的挚友James Buchanan Barnes住的地方，战后很多地方都被重建了，所幸的是曾经住的那栋老楼还存留着，Steve出了一笔钱重新买下了那个房子。

Steve和Bucky回来的次数不多，因为自从找到Bucky后，一堆官方琐事接踵而来，应接不暇。

下完雪后，马路上和主街道的积雪已经被清理干净了，在一些人行道上还是有着厚厚的一层雪。被行人们踩踏，融化的雪水结了一层薄冰，在阳光的照射下反射出斑驳的光彩。

路旁的商店有的没有把圣诞树收回去，店旁摆的圣诞树被冰包裹，有的小孩子奔跑而过，衣服蹭到了圣诞树的挂饰，牵扯地整棵树都开始摇晃，积雪抖落下来，再次构造了一个下雪的天气。

现在是工作日，街道上经常是人们急匆匆的身影，他们裹着厚厚的羽绒服，因为赶路而急促喘息，呼出一团白气。有时风会带着雪粒钻进他们的衣领里，他们轻声咒骂，然后急急忙忙的拉紧衣领，去赶一班公交车或者跑进自己工作的写字楼。

等上班时间点过了，街道上忽然空了不少，Steve和Bucky沿着街道慢慢走着，Bucky好像不太喜欢雪，每一次听到脚步踏在雪上发出嘎吱的响声，他就会皱眉。

“Bucky是敏感多疑的”，Coulson在Bucky的档案里留下这么一个评价。Natasha知道后对此结论耸耸肩，说：“这不怪他，boys，谁让他把所有的信任都留给了Steve。”

“Coulson的看人总是很差。”Tony不以为意地说，“他当初还因为给我的档案留下的评价而把复仇者联盟的大门甩在了我的面前。然而现在你们都住在我建造的复仇者大厦里。”

所有人对此嗤之以鼻，Tony装作没看到，摆了个华丽谢幕的姿势。

刚被找到的Bucky不喜欢说话，他之前经过多次洗脑和改造训练后，周围的人只把他当做一个机器看待，没有人和他聊天，除了在任务必要的时候。所以他很多时候都是沉默的，他想说，但说不出来。

Steve意识到了这点，他每天都会和Bucky聊天，虽然很多的时候都是他在说，Bucky在听。Steve很喜欢Bucky认真听的侧脸，微微向Steve倾斜的角度让棱角都温柔起来，他的眼神有时候是茫然的，有时候是愉快的，但绝大多数的时间都是平静的，就像看多了候鸟归林、破晓月出之后才能体会到的细水长流的平淡。

对着这样的Bucky，Steve经常会讲着讲着停下来，吻一吻Bucky的唇角，或者揉一揉他柔软的略长的头发，或者只是停下来，看着他，用眼睛描画着Bucky眼睫落下的阴影，像平静的海面，会随着风的拂动掀起波浪。他庆幸这样的拥有，他庆幸在自己沉睡了七十年后，还能再次遇到Bucky，。

他因在这个很难找到与自己同样经历的人的世界里，唯一一个适合他的就坐在他身边，窗外的阳光洒进来，空气里细小微尘都在因这次相遇而舞动。

在Steve说话的时候，Bucky有时候会忙自己的事，比如说做枪械护理，练着组装和上膛的速度，有时候他会把玩着那把小刀，虽然那把刀已经被Steve换成了塑料做的，要么他就盯着一个地方想事情。他还是会听着Steve所说的东西，那可是Bucky听过的最好听的嗓音了，温和而不带攻击性，可以让Bucky想出很多奇妙的想法。

Steve很喜欢Bucky奇妙的小想法，比如说在说一件事情的时候，Bucky盯着时钟，会突然冒出一句：“指针在唱歌。”Steve就会停下来，陪Bucky听钟表指针走动发出的齿轮的机械转动响声。接下来的剧情一般是安静的，时间像流动的钢琴曲。如果Bucky心情愉悦，他会说几句话，比如“在那个基地的时候，没有钟表，有任务会有人通知我，我很久没听到钟表走动的声音了”“我记得小时候我送给你过一个看时间的东西，但我忘记叫什么了”。

就比如现在，Steve和Bucky在布鲁克林的人行道上走着，Bucky在不知多少次听到雪被碾压的声音后说：“雪在哭。”

Steve想起他曾住在布鲁克林时读的列夫·托尔斯泰的《复活》，那本书还是在Bucky家的书橱里找到的，被翻阅过很多遍，封面破旧不堪，纸张的边角被折过的痕迹非常清晰。里面有一句话被Steve摘抄到自己的绘画本上，成为单独的一页：“每一个人都具有各种各样的本性的胚芽，有的时候表现出这样一种本性，有时候表现出那样一种本性，有时变的面目全非，其实还是原来那个人。”

所以他固执地相信着Bucky的内心依旧像曾经在酒馆里对Steve说“追随”时一样柔软。

 

Steve沿街找着曾经的记忆，他对Bucky讲着一个又一个曾经的故事。

“这以前是一家商店，店主是一位善良的女士，我经常去帮她看店，她会给我糖果或面包，大部分的时候是糖果。然后我回家的时候会经过你家，你喜欢把一个罐子放在窗台上，我会推开窗子把手里的糖放到你的罐子里。”

“这是一个广场，看起来和以前有点区别。Stark曾经在这里举办过一个科技展览。Howard Stark，Tony的父亲。他是个杰出的科学家。你邀请了三个姑娘，最后却丢下了她们。”

“为什么？”一直在听Steve讲话的Bucky突兀地问了一句，“为什么会丢下她们？”这时Bucky的脑子里已经闪过无数的可能性——袭击、间谍、杀手等等。

“因为我不见了。”Steve笑了起来，眉眼弯成了好看的弧度，“我当时又瘦又小，非常方便溜走。”

哦。

Bucky突然感觉松了一口气。这像是他能干出的事情。当然不只是为Steve抛下姑娘。

“这条巷子。”Steve在经过一个巷子时忽然停了下来，“我想我没有跟你提过。”

Bucky看向那条巷子，隐隐觉得熟悉却又什么都想不起来，巷子不是很深，现在里面的墙上都画满了一些乱七八糟的涂鸦，还有常年堆放的垃圾桶。

“我在这个巷子里挨过揍。”Steve说。

你好像在布鲁克林的大街小巷都挨过揍。Bucky想翻一个白眼。

“哦不，重点不在这儿。”Steve像是能猜到Bucky心里的想法，他摇摇头，说，“你救了我。好吧，这也是显而易见的。但是你对我说，‘去未来’。”

“然后？”Bucky问。

“我们现在就在未来。”Steve做了个夸张的姿势，然后搂住了Bucky的腰。

Bucky本来不想笑，这真的不像个正经的笑话，更像个可歌可泣的悲情故事虽然结局是大团圆。但Bucky还是被Steve的动作逗笑了，一向充满戾气的冷冰冰的脸上染上了更鲜亮的色彩，眼角细细的纹路都仿佛盛满了笑意。

他们回到Steve购置的老房子，里面的设施和以前基本一样，沙发还是曾经Steve和Bucky睡过的沙发，电视还是那种黑白老电视，小小的还总是会出现雪花台，拨弄天线时会沙沙的响。

沙发前面是一个小方桌，Steve的妈妈Sarah经常会洗一些水果给他们俩吃，桌子不是很稳，Sarah就裁了一块报纸，叠起来垫在桌腿下面。

很多时候Bucky和Steve会合力把这个桌子搬到一边去，然后他们坐在地上看那个黑白电视机，然后就会被Sarah妈妈赶到沙发上去。

这里设施俱全，水电暖都有。Steve烧开了水准备煮一锅意大利面。

Steve的厨艺不是很好。Bucky的更别提。他们唯一可以锻炼厨艺的军旅生涯，吃饭还全都是用锅煮。

Steve把电视打开，这个电视可以播放很多现在的电视台，但是显示出来的是黑白的。Bucky并不介意，他研究着那个站不稳的小方桌，他想跟着Steve说的方法找个报纸垫在下面，然而周边并没有报纸。

意大利面很快就做好了，Steve分成两份放在盘子里，淋上肉酱汁。

Bucky的那份要比Steve的多一些，现在的Bucky能量消耗比较大。Steve坐在Bucky对面，看着他用叉子卷起面条送入口中，肉酱汁沾在嘴角上。Steve递过一张纸巾，Bucky用左手接过，有点艰难的想擦干净自己的嘴角。Steve又拿出一张，帮Bucky抹了一下肉酱汁。

Steve指尖的触感很温暖，比起巴掌和枪击，这种温存感让Bucky很想拥抱Steve，把脑袋埋到他的胸口，发顶蹭着Steve线条优美的下颚。

他轻声说：“我不是Barnes。”

“什么？”这句话实在太轻了，就像一声叹息。Steve只抓住了话尾。

“我成为不了Barnes。”Bucky又重复了一遍，“我也不知道我是谁。我不是Winter Soldier，因为我有了Barnes的记忆，但我又不是Barnes，因为那些记忆是混乱的，我感受不到。我能回忆起你给我讲的一些事情，但我感受不了，你明白吗？我就像在听别人的故事，只是那个别人是我自己，但我无法感同身受，你明白吗？”Bucky说到后半段语速突然加快，说了两次“你明白吗”，像是急需寻求一个认可，和一个积攒多时的情绪的宣泄处。

这是Bucky自从被找到，对他说过的最长的一段话。

Steve手里的餐具放在了盘子上，餐具和瓷盘的碰撞让Bucky很紧张。他眼神很慌乱，舔了舔嘴唇。

“你不必成为谁。”Steve叹了口气，他将手覆在Bucky的金属臂上，“你只是你，没人能替代你，你也没必要成为任何人。”

“我给不了你想要的。”Bucky将左手往后挪了一下，小心翼翼地补充，“你给我讲的回忆，我无法做出回应。”

“那就不如把它当做故事？”Steve起身走过去，像Bucky刚刚幻想的一样拥抱住他，“那是你上辈子的事情，我只是恰好记得。而你需要做的就是过好这一辈子。”

 

两人分开的时候，意面冷了。在一个冬天里什么东西都容易冷下来。

Steve皱着眉头，决定还是外出买个热狗或者披萨。

“披萨。”Bucky说。

“哦不，不行，Bucky。”Steve摇摇头，“你不能吃那个披萨店里的冰淇淋，它太凉了，不知道能不能受得了。”

Bucky沉默了，在Steve转身穿外套时不动声色地摸了摸还是有点平坦的小腹，Bruce说等它凸起的时候就会有点不适了。所以Bucky决定趁他现在还很舒服，多享受一下以后才需要担心的生活。

于是他在Steve拉开房门时，对Steve又重复了一遍：“披萨。”

好吧好吧。

Steve投降。

他对Bucky向来没办法，但愿那个孩子和两个父亲一样体能强大。

Steve买回的冰淇淋是柠檬薄荷口味的。Bucky喜欢毕竟强烈的口味，而且他喜欢加很多柠檬汁，很多很多。

Steve尝过一口，强烈的柠檬酸味和清香配合着薄荷的辛辣，让他都要出眼泪了，感觉就像吃了一管超强薄荷味的牙膏，还配合着一大桶柠檬汁。但Bucky吃的面不改色。

这是Bucky让他敬佩的一点，他承认。

 

一整个下午和晚上，两人挤在那个老式沙发上看几部黑白的电影。

Steve在播放电影的时候特意避开了所有战争题材。他更希望能通过一些精准的纪录片来弥补自己缺失的历史。

他们看了一两部传记片，还有几部爱情片。黑白色调的电影演绎着一个人或者两个人的悲欢离合，上世纪老电影拍摄手法和念台词的方式都有独特的韵味，就像现代的音乐对Steve和Bucky来言完全丧失了黑胶唱片时代的感觉。老式针式留声机的唱针沿着黑胶唱片的沟槽移动的过程就像随曲而舞一样美丽。

这个时候接吻好像是自然而然的事情。

戳这里~

 

 

然后Steve把睡着的Bucky捞起来放在床上，身下垫了几层柔软的被子。

Bucky的睡眠一向很浅，有时候晚上甚至睡不着觉，雨滴落在窗台上的声音都能够把他唤醒。

然而这次他睡的很沉，像是久远疲累的旅人找到了绿洲。

Steve从背后搂着他，在月光洒满的夜晚描画着Bucky的样子。然后手掌轻轻覆上他的小腹，感受着里面一个生命的存在。

在Steve覆上Bucky小腹时，Bucky抓住他的手腕，迷迷糊糊地问了句：“Steve？”

“是我。”Steve吻吻他的眼睑，“睡吧。”

Bucky沉沉应了一声，无意识地将自己往后挪了挪，更加贴近Steve的怀抱。

每一个人都具有各种各样的本性的胚芽。Steve想，他爱Bucky的每一个样子。

“我不穿。”

在两人准备返回复仇者大厦时，Bucky拒绝穿那个臃肿的外套，坚持只穿一件薄外套和一件衬衫。

“外面很冷。”Steve无奈地说。

Bucky瞥了他一眼，像是在说，我不怕冷，你知道的。

Steve最终也没能拗过他，在千万次确认Bucky真的不会感到很冷的情况下，答应了Bucky，收起了那个厚外套。

既然Bucky不穿，自己穿也没什么意思。于是Steve也换上了薄外套和衬衫。

外面又开始飘小雪，快到复仇者大厦时，雪已经很大了。为了不让头发被雪弄湿，两人不约而同地戴上了外套的帽子。

他们在大厦门口看到了Clint。

说实话，他们都没认出来那是Clint。Clint穿着厚厚的羽绒服，戴着围巾和口罩，还戴了个看起来就极其暖和的帽子。

“Hi。”Clint向他们打招呼，声音在口罩里听起来有点闷。

“Hi，Clint。”Steve惊讶地打量了一下，“你热吗？”

Clint墨镜后的眼睛这才看到Steve和Bucky极富有春天气息的衣服，他颤抖着说：“你们不冷吗？这是新的锻炼方式？”

“不冷。”Steve耸耸肩。

“我简直不敢相信。”Clint大呼小叫，“瞧瞧，你们居然只穿了一件薄外套和薄衬衫！！我的老天，我真是非常嫉妒。”

Steve口中那句“在冰中冻了七十年”的安慰话还没说出口，一个有力的臂膀就圈住了他和Clint，本来会捎带上Bucky一起圈到怀里，但Bucky默默地退后了一步躲开了。

“吾友！好久不见。”Thor浑厚有力的声音传来，给了两人热情的都要喘不过气的拥抱后，感叹，“地球的天气还是那么好。”

Excuse me？！

Clint默默看了看披着红披风，穿着铠甲却露出了两个结实有力的胳膊，看起来非常清凉的Thor，再看了眼穿着薄外套的看起来完全没想御寒的Steve和Bucky，再把视线转到从头到脚武装的严严实实的自己，露出一脸“你们超级士兵和神的世界我一个人类真的看不穿”的神情，冷漠地抬起臃肿的胳膊拍拍那三人的肩，转身进了复仇者大厦。

“吾友，他怎么了？”Thor奇怪地问Steve。

“他可能是太热了。”Steve微笑着揽过Bucky，解答了那位千里迢迢来地球的神的疑惑。

-TBC

那个“The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain.”是出自赫本的《my fair lady》，应该很多人都看过啦~


End file.
